Uncle James
by cHarley2
Summary: Willow goes to LA to teach Wolfram and Hart about keeping promises.
1. Surprise!

DISCLAIMER: Buffy and her cohorts belong to Warner Bros, Mutant Enemy, Fox etc. I own Uncle James but the rest of the characters belong to the above mentioned. The thin thread of plot, however is mine and I cling to this like a life line. It's Mine! I tell you and I gain no money from it but the immense satisfaction of turning the characters into whatever I see fit.   
I choose to start this story now... 

Part 1 

"What's going on?" 

Willow looked up at the darkness around her. She knew this wasn't a dream but she also knew she had fallen asleep in her own bed last night. 

A door opened and Willow flinched at the bright light it allowed in and the squeal the hinges made. "Ms Rosenberg?" a male voice oozed. 

"Uh... yes?" she said as she tried to sit up. 

"Ms Rosenberg, Willow, we have a... request..." 

** 

Giles got out of his bed when he heard the noise again from downstairs. He slowly crept down the stairs armed with an axe. He was on the bottom step before the pain and blackness consumed him. 

** 

Willow raced through the hospital to room 212 where Buffy and Xander were already crowded around Giles hospital bed. "They were searching my bookshelves Buffy but I really didn't get a very good look." 

"Don't you worry Giles. We'll find them." 

Willow gasped and nodded. Later that morning, at home she packed a bag, took the keys of her parents car and set out for Los Angeles. She pulled up in front of the tall glass building, slammed the car door shut and stormed through the doors. She cast a repel spell around herself and no one got within 3 feet of her. She found the name on the board and got into the elevator, pushed the button for his floor and stormed into his office, the door automatically slamming shut behind her. 

She'd obviously interrupted a meeting. She didn't care. The two men stood up, the woman just cast a curious gaze on her. 

"You promised me, when you forced me to give you the information you wanted, that no one would get hurt!" 

"Mr Giles' poor sleeping habits were unforeseen Ms Rosenberg." 

She raised her hand and flicked her wrist, forcing him to sit in his wheeled chair, which rolled across the room. 

He looked shocked. 

"As were my powers I see. You claim to be so well informed. I should have known better but the clarity of agony persuaded me otherwise. I may be only 21 years of age but you have greatly underestimated me. You'll see me again. Pleasure to finally meet you both Lilah and Lindsey. Angel has some interesting things to say about you both," Willow said before she left the office. 

"Interesting young woman Holland," Lindsey commented. 

"Indeed." 

"The senior partners won't be happy to know she's powerful," the younger lawyer continued. 

"No," agreed the still stunned older man. 

** 

"Angel? There are too many rooms to search. Will you wake up and come down here already?" Willow called out from the lobby. 

Angel jogged down the stairs, still buttoning his shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times before looking up. "Willow?" 

"Hi Angel. Sorry about the short-notice visit but I was wondering if I could stay here. I have some... business I need to take care of here in LA and I don't know where Cordy lives..." 

"Sure. It's good to see you," he smiled and hugged her. 

"It's good to be seen Angel." 

"What are you here in LA for?" 

Willow sighed. "I haven't told anyone. I didn't think I'd need to. I still don't understand it..." 

"Start at the beginning," Angel suggested as he herded her toward a sofa in the lobby. 

"A week ago I fell asleep in my dorm room and woke up on the floor of a warehouse somewhere. I was... persuaded to give a man named Holland some information. All he wanted was to know if I'd heard of and knew the location of a particular book. It hurt Angel," she whispered, "so I told them where it was, on the condition that he promised that no one else would get hurt. The man boasted of his employers and what they'd do if I had lied. I assured him I hadn't. Last night Giles was struck unconscious in his house by someone or something, possibly plural, who were searching his bookcase. A single blow but he's concussed and is likely to be in hospital for a couple more days." 

"Holland you say?" 

Willow nodded and swiped at her tears. "I did something foolish Angel. I went to his office today, before I came here." 

"Why was that foolish?" 

"He's a partner at Wolfram and Hart," she whispered. 

Angel groaned. "What did you tell them?" 

"I ranted at Holland that he'd broken his promise. I told Lilah and Lindsey that you had interesting things to say about them but Angel... I showed them I had power." 

He hugged her while she cried. After a while she pushed away from him. "I can't stay here. I'm endangering your office and stuff. I'll..." 

"You'll stay here," Cordelia Chase stated. "You can't fight them alone and we won't let you." 

"C-cordelia?" 

"Queen C in the flesh," the brunette smiled. "You can stay with me if you'd like. I have a ghostly houseguest but he'll keep us safe, and more importantly, you safe." 

"Does anyone know where you are?" Angel asked. 

"I... no. I was in such a rush... I was so angry Angel. I'd better call Buffy." She stood up and got her cell phone from her bag. 

"Not Lindsey this time," Cordelia mumbled. 

"No," a new voice said. "Not this time." 

Willow's phone clattered to the floor and she scrambled to hide behind Angel. 

"That was an impressive show Miss Rosenberg but you should know that they want you now and unless Angel can come up with something impressive himself to protect you, they'll get you." 

"Why are you here Lindsey?" 

"She's too young to be caught up in this." 

"Boo hoo," Angel mocked. "Another brief attack of conscience?" 

"Angel," Willow scolded and hit him on the arm and moved to pick up her phone. "I can take care of myself Lindsey and I've been fighting the hordes of darkness for a few years now." 

"They know what it takes to break you," Lindsey reminded her. 

"They *knew*. We grow stronger from our experiences Mr McDonald or else the experience was a waste. I'll die before I help them though." 

"They may prefer that." 

Willow looked unimpressed. "Thank you for the warning Mr McDonald. It is duly noted and discarded. We can't be sure we can trust you. Now I'm sure a smart young man like yourself knows what a door is..." Willow turned her back on him and dialled Buffy's number. 

A small smile graced Lindsey's face as he turned and walked out of the building. 

"That man is deadly," Cordelia muttered. 

"Aren't they always," Willow mumbled. "Oh hey Buffy... I didn't mean to... Well I know who did this and I'm taking care of it... I bloody well can take care of myself and I have Angel and Cordy here anyway... Don't you dare. You stay there on the Hellmouth and make sure he stays safe... Later Buffy." 

"Are your relationships strained back home Willow?" Angel asked quietly. 

"Buffy thinks that the world revolves around her, you know that. She also thinks no one is safe because we know her. Me being hurt was because I knew Giles. He was my High School Librarian and that had nothing to do with Buffy. She's needed on the Hellmouth and I can take care of myself... with your help I can," she added quietly. 

"Lets get your car parked and find you a room," Angel smiled. 

"Stop that," Willow giggled. 

"What?" 

"Smiling. You're brood boy. You aren't supposed to have expressions." 

Angel tried to keep the smile off his face but couldn't. "I've missed you Willow." 

"Missed you too Angel." 

"Why don't I park your car Willow? Come and get your bags and things out of it." 

Willow nodded and followed the former cheerleader. She returned to Angel quickly carrying her medium sized bag and her laptop. "It was all I thought to bring with me. I didn't know what I'd do when I got here..." 

Angel settled Willow in a room near his and told her to rest before returning to Cordelia in the office. "She's resting." 

"Just spoke to Xander. He confirms that Giles will be fine but it'll be a few days before they let him go home. Xander also said that Willow has been acting strange for a week, not letting anyone touch her and panicking when she's left on her own, especially at night. No one knows anything else though so I assume she didn't tell anyone." 

"A new case?" Wesley asked as he and Gunn arrived simultaneously. 

"Willow was targeted for information retrieval by Wolfram and Hart. She's here because they broke their promise not to hurt anyone." 

"Good grief. Who was hurt?" 

"Well, Willow was when they tortured her for the information but then Giles is concussed and currently in hospital." 

"What were they after?" Gunn asked 

"A book. Willow didn't say which one." 

"Willow is a friend?" Gunn asked. 

"We knew her in Sunnydale. I went to school with her. She's Buffy's bestfriend," Cordelia explained. 

"Right now all we're to do is keep her safe. Lindsey seems to have taken an interest though it was Holland, one of the partners who actually kidnapped Willow. She's upstairs asleep. She's not to be left on her own in the building at anytime." 

"She's a good fighter and probably improved since I last saw her. We could use her help Angel. She wouldn't be able to dwell too much on this if we took her with us. If she's willing of course." 

Angel nodded thoughtfully as he mentally digested Wesley's suggestion. "We'll need somewhere to take her if they come after her. Somewhere they don't know. See what you can come up with. Wesley I want some protection spells for her." 


	2. Hide and Seek

DISCLAIMER: Buffy and her cohorts belong to Warner Bros, Mutant Enemy, Fox etc. I own Uncle James but the rest of the characters belong to the above mentioned. The thin thread of plot, however is mine and I cling to this like a life line. It's Mine! I tell you and I gain no money from it but the immense satisfaction of turning the characters into whatever I see fit.   
I choose to start this story now... 

Part 2 

Night fell and dawn found the 4 still researching until they were interrupted. 

"Well, isn't this a nifty looking place!" the voice exclaimed as the body entered the hotel. 

Angel and Cordelia groaned. 

"Can we help you?" Gunn asked. 

"Buffy sent me. Told me she couldn't use me but that you could. Glad to be away from the chit. She could whine for her country you know. 'Ullo Gran'dad," Spike said to Angel as he moved past the young man. 

"You're here to help?" Angel asked, incredulous. 

"Well, Red's a cutie isn't she? If I still had m' bite she'd be a vampire by now but," Spike shrugged and squashed out his cigarette. 

"Spike?" a sleepy voice asked. 

"Here pet. Are you alright? Why didn't you tell me what was wrong?" 

"You couldn't have done anything," Willow yawned as she descended the stairs rubbing her eyes. "The guy was human. Gave him a scare this afternoon though." 

"Good for you love." 

She smiled weakly at him. 

"This guy's a vampire?" Gunn asked. 

"He's neutered," Willow dismissed and giggled when Spike looked offended. 

"Only as far as humans are concerned. I can still hurt demons." 

"And he's very scary," Willow said solemnly. 

Spike gave her a look, which made her giggle. 

"I'm sorry Spike... knowing you can't hurt me just makes you cute!" 

"Bloody women," Spike grumbled as he sat heavily in a chair. 

Willow chuckled and reached for some books, while the others pretended they hadn't been napping at their desks. Willow worked quietly, sitting beside Spike. 

"Willow?" 

Willow looked toward the voice. "What do you want Lindsey?" 

"Is this guy a demon pet?" 

"No Spike. Angel sit down," Willow said, laying a firm hand on the dark vampires chest and pushing him toward a chair. 

"They're planning their attack. Demons, humans, whatever they can get. They'll come here." 

"When?" 

"I don't know. It's Lilah and Holland's operation." 

"Why do you keep giving me this information? There's nowhere for me to go unless it's back to Sunnydale. What's in this for you?" 

"You're innocent and they shouldn't have come after you. Wolfram and Hart probably aren't any worse than what you've faced in the past..." 

"Darn tootin'," Willow interrupted. 

"But their connections are far reaching," Lindsey smiled. "It's too late for some of us but once they get their claws into you there's no way out." 

Willow though about Lindsey's final comments as she moved through the remainder of the day, through the night and into the next day, while she shopped and lunched with Cordelia, researched and taunted Spike and filled Angel in on all the Sunnydale news. She was on her way up to her room for her laptop when the phone started to ring. She ran across the office so Cordelia and the others meeting wouldn't be interrupted. 

"Angel Investigations. We help the helpless." 

"Willow?" 

"Yes?" 

"They're on their way. You need to get out of there." 

"Lindsey?" Willow looked at the dead phone in her hand. "ANGEL! They're on their way." 

"How do you know?" 

"Lindsey just phoned." 

They crowded round her as the doors burst open and 20 demons rushed in. 

Angel grabbed Willow and Spike and pulled them into his office. "Take her to this address," he said to Spike, shoving a piece of paper into his childe's hand. 

"But Angel," Willow protested. 

"Go Willow!" Angel pushed her into the sewer entrance in his office, toward Spike who pulled her after him as quickly as she could move. "Up this ladder pet. Door 15 on the third floor. It's Lindsey's house." 

"How can we be sure he won't just hand me over?" 

"We don't but I think he's more afraid of Angel than he is of the senior partners." He kissed Willows cheek. "I'll be back for you when it's safe-r." 

He watched her quickly climb the ladder into the basement before he returned to the hotel to join the fight. 

Willow moved slowly, cautiously. She got into the lift and waited impatiently for it to reach the third floor. Moving more quickly she hurried down this corridor looking for door 15. She found it and knocked more loudly than she intended to. 

He opened the door then his mouth, which Willow covered with her hand. In barely a whisper Willow asked, "Are you alone?" He nodded, he indicated with his hand that she should come in. 

"I... I anticipated that Angel would bring you here so I got some things that might help you... There's some hair dye and coloured contact lenses... I don't want you to feel like a captive and you can at least move in front of the windows..." 

"Thank you," she whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. 

"Hey..." he pulled her into a hug not knowing what else to do. "Have you eaten? I was thinking of getting some pizza?" She nodded against his chest. "Choose from the menu," he said, handing her the paper menu," and have seat. I'll go and get you a blanket." He knew enough about shock to know she was suffering it. When he came back she pointed at something on the menu and he placed the order. 

Lindsey sat on the sofa beside a curled up Willow. She moved closer as he put the blanket over her. "I had no where else to go Lindsey. They won't look for me here, at least not before I can get back to Angels," she whispered. 

They were silent throughout the pizza, and the late night movies. 

As one movie finished Lindsey realised his fingers were gently combing through Willow's hair. "You're probably pretending I'm Angel," he whispered, thinking she was asleep. 

Willow blinked and looked up at Lindsey. "No. I don't snuggle Angel." 

"You two seem pretty chummy." 

"We've known each other for... 5 years now. I think we're allowed chummy," Willow smiled. "He's my best friends ex-boyfriend and a vampire. Dating a werewolf was enough thank you. Are you jealous Lindsey?" she asked sleepily. 

"Me? Jealous of Angel?" he scoffed. "Yeah a little," he confessed under Willow's steady gaze. "He makes it look easy. I can't claim the restoration of a soul as the reason for my change of heart. I can't even explain it myself." 

"Why do you need an explanation for wanting to do good?" 

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway. The senior partners won't let me leave now anyway." 

Willow kissed his cheek. "Is your soul and your own peace of mind worth the risk of leaving Wolfram and Hart?" 

"Sleep. You've had a busy day," he mumbled. 

** 

"Vanished!" Lilah announced to the office as she slapped a file down on Holland's desk. "We know she was at the hotel when they got there but they got her out and we don't know where." 

Lindsey couldn't believe they had no idea where she was. "I warned you not to underestimate them and now what are you going to tell the senior partners?" 

Lilah and Holland looked at each other then at Lindsey. 

"No. I lost a hand to him. It's time for the two of you to succeed instead of basking in my glory," he grinned. "Anyway, my caseload is large enough as it is." He stood up and walked out of the office. 

Lindsey came home to find Willow asleep on the sofa, bathed in the last of the daylight. He sat in the armchair and just watched her for a while. She looked so much younger while she slept. 

Willow stretched. Lindsey smiled as she opened her eyes. "Have you been sitting there long?" 

"About 5 minutes. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." 

"Oh." 

"I was just about to order some dinner." 

"You don't ever cook?" 

Lindsey shrugged. "I work late a lot. I find it's easier to order in than try to find the energy to cook." 

"Oh," Willow said again. 

"Is Chinese ok?" 

"Sure is," Willow smiled. 

"I bought you something on the way home today by the way." 

"Oh?" 

"I thought you might like something clean to wear... I uh, guessed your size. I hope I guessed right." 

He handed the bag to her. She looked in then looked at him. "There's no underwear in here is there cause the thought's nice but a bit weird?" 

Lindsey chuckled. "No. I didn't think you'd want me pawing through the women's underwear..." 

"Not that I think you'd choose badly or anything but this is gorgeous Lindsey," she exclaimed holding up the pale green sundress. "And it's the right size. Thank you," Willow grinned and hugged him. 

Lindsey blushed. "I wasn't really sure..." 

"Ooo... this is so cute!" she giggled pulling out the t-shirt yellow t-shirt with an anime image on it, then she pulled out the jeans. "You are a lifesaver Lindsey! Thank you. Waitaminute! Is this a Calvin Klein label I see on these jeans?" 

"Yes," Lindsey squeaked. 

"You know what? I'm not going to ask. I'm just going to be extremely grateful for a thoughtful man who is letting me hideout in his house, which is you by the way Lindsey." 

He smiled. "I hoped so. What do you want for dinner?" Willow rattled off a short list of food, most of which Lindsey told her with a smile, he was ordering for himself anyway. 

Willow fell asleep with her head on his shoulder during the late movie. As he stood to pick her up and carry her to bed she woke up and told him she'd be ok to get herself into bed but that she really didn't mind sleeping on the sofa. It was his house after all. 

"Willow, I leave for work early and I'll wake you. Besides, what sort of host would I be if I made a beautiful woman sleep on my sofa?" 

"I don't know. Who's the beautiful woman?" Willow asked, genuinely confused. 

"Nevermind. You go and sleep." Lindsey wondered at her innocence as he made his bed on the sofa and stripped down to his boxers. 


	3. Enter: Uncle James

DISCLAIMER: Buffy and her cohorts belong to Warner Bros, Mutant Enemy, Fox etc. I own Uncle James but the rest of the characters belong to the above mentioned. The thin thread of plot, however is mine and I cling to this like a life line. It's Mine! I tell you and I gain no money from it but the immense satisfaction of turning the characters into whatever I see fit.   
I choose to start this story now... 

Part 3 

Part 3 

Willow stumbled out of the bedroom wearing one of Lindsey's old college t-shirts. "Lindsey? Can you get some things from the store on your way home? I'd like to cook dinner but you... well your fridge isn't very healthy." 

"It isn't?" Was all he could manage while his brain battled between 'she's gorgeous' and 'don't think about it'. 

"Nope. It's starving," she yawned. 

Lindsey chuckled. "Write me a..." A list appeared in his hand and he put his coat on. "I'll get it on my way home. Back tonight." He kissed her forehead before he quickly ducked out the door and into the safety of the hallway where only his mind taunted him with images of Willow's long legs and barely covered by his t-shirt body. "Should have bought her a pair of pyjamas," he scolded himself. 

Lindsey was holed up in his office all day with client meetings and paperwork and didn't see any other staff members until he was on his way out of the building. 

"Lilah. Any luck finding the little girl?" he asked as he caught up with her on her way to Holland's office. 

"No. She's completely disappeared." 

"Oh. Well I haven't heard anything either..." 

"Are you sure? I mean..." 

"I haven't really been listening for it Lilah. Good luck you know. The senior partners can't be reasoned with," he said as the elevator doors closed. 

He stopped at a corner store on his way home and got the food on Willow's list, chose plastic, handled bags and continued his Willow-bound journey. 

Willow was laying cutlery and crockery on his small, seldom used dining table, wearing the green sundress when he came home. "Hey you," she smiled. 

"Hey Willow. Got what you asked for." 

"I hope you like lasagne. It's my speciality," she grinned as she took the bags from him. He sat at the kitchen bench and watched as she quickly prepared everything and had the meal in oven and on the stove. In less than an hour she laid the food on the table. 

They discussed his day and her distaste for daytime soaps as they ate. They'd just finished taking the dishes to the sink when the phone rang. 

"Is it safe?" a dark voice asked. 

"I think so," Lindsey responded. 

"See you tomorrow." The other person disconnected. 

Lindsey hung up and looked at Willow. "I'll take you back to Angel's tomorrow." 

"Thank you Lindsey, for everything," she smiled. 

** 

Lindsey helped Willow into the sewers and followed her to a door. "Why don't you come in with me?" she asked him. 

"I don't think I should." 

"Why not mate? We can always use another pair of hands and someone who can read," Spike said from the open doorway. "Going back to Sunnydale pet. You want me to tell anyone anything?" 

"Nah. They can use the phone," she smiled. 

"Take care of her mate," Spike growled at Lindsey as he walked away, calling out that they'd arrived and that he was leaving. 

Willow led Lindsey into the outer office after closing the door and sat in her favourite chair where her laptop had been set up in anticipation of her return. Lindsey remained quiet and sat in a shadowed corner where he hoped the eyes would ignore him. 

"Are they new jeans Willow? Are they Calvin Klein? Where did you get the money for those?" 

"Ah... I didn't have any clean clothes. Lindsey bought them for me," Willow blushed. 

Angel stood up, picked up another book and walked over to Lindsey. "Thanks for keeping her safe and everything." He handed Lindsey the second book. 

Lindsey took the book and nodded. 

"Looking for details on the Straap demon," Angel informed him. 

Willow sent Lindsey a reassuring smile before returning to her computer. Lindsey worked quickly and moved through several books as the day progressed. 

Angel was preparing his weapons for the nights hunt when Willow cleared her throat and spoke. 

"You'll never guess what I found out today Angel..." 

Lindsey looked up from the corner he sat unobtrusively in. 

"My mothers mother is a woman named Issard, Ruth Issard as a matter of fact and she had a sister named Jane. Jane married a man named James. He's a half-demon. No specifics unfortunately. Can't imagine they'd be too hard to get though." 

"That's very interesting Willow but what does this have to do with the case?" Angel asked. 

"James and Jane's last name is Hart... James is *the* Hart in Wolfram and Hart." 

Angel started to laugh. "You're great uncle is one of the senior partners?" 

Willow grinned and nodded. "Uh huh. Shall I make a call to mum and get his number?" Angel waved her toward the phone. 

"Hi mum. I've come to LA to visit Cordy and thought I might visit Great Uncle James while I'm here. I was wondering if you have his home phone number?... uh huh... uh huh. Thanks mum. Bye." Willow grinned wickedly and looked down at the piece of paper she held. She picked up the phone and dialled the number. "Hello. I would like to speak with James Hart please," Willow told the efficient voice who answered the phone. "My name is Willow Rosenberg. I'm his great niece. His wife was my grandmothers sister.... Thank you. Hello Uncle James... Well I was here in LA and thought, if you don't mind that is, that I could come by and see you?... That's great!... Tomorrow at 1pm is fine. Thank you Uncle James... Thanks. Bye." She turned to Angel who was still chuckling. "This is going to be fun. Wanna help me plan clothes Cordy?" 

** 

Willow stepped out of the overcast weather and into the lobby of Wolfram and Hart, boldly walking up to the reception desk. "My name is Willow Rosenberg. I'm here to see James Hart." 

"Your companion is a vampire Miss. I'm afraid he can't come into this building." 

"Uncle James won't be happy you've refused my bodyguard but if that's the way it's to be..." 

"U-uncle James?" the guard stammered. 

"Yes," Willow nodded. "My grandmother is James Harts wife's sister, therefore my great uncle." 

"Please take these visitors passes and I'll personally escort you to Mr Harts office," the guard continued when he saw the name Willow Rosenberg on his list to see Mr Hart that day in 10 minutes. "John, please let Mr hart know I'm bringing his guest and her companion up now," he said to the other guard. 

Willow smiled at Angel as they were led to the bank of elevators. 

"Stop!" their escort guard shouted at the anti-vampire equipped men that descended on them. "This is Mr Hart's great niece and her bodyguard." The other men lowered their weapons but kept their narrowed eyes on Angel who winked at them. He wiggled his fingers goodbye to them as the elevator doors slid shut. They were taken to the topmost floor for this elevator, which was the same level as Holland's office. Willow squeezed Angel's hand for courage as the doors slid open, then let it go as they stepped out and followed the guard. 

"Stop that woman! And what is that man doing in here. He's a vampire!" Holland blustered. 

Willow blinked at him. "I'm here to see my Uncle James. Hey Lindsey," she smiled and waved past Holland at the young man. 

"Hey Willow," he smiled back. "Angel," he nodded. 

"Uncle James?" Holland asked. 

"Why does everyone repeat that?" she asked Angel. "Yes Holland. Is it so impossible to believe that I have relatives? Your senior partner James Hart is my Great Uncle James." 

Holland blanched. 

"So I am. Little Willow it's been 16 years since I last saw you," a hulking great man bellowed good-naturedly as he approached from a darkened corridor. "And who is this vampire you insist is your bodyguard?" 

"This is Angel Uncle James. I know he's caused your firm some... harm but he's a friend and considering some of the past treatment I have received from members of your firm, I thought it best to not come alone." 

"Past treatment?" James' eyes turned from bright blue to a shade of red as they narrowed. "Who would harm my family?" 

Willow schooled her features to show none of the glee she felt as she raised her arm and pointed at Holland. "Him," she replied shortly. "But Lindsey protected me from both Holland and Lilah for which I was very grateful, especially when Angel's building was attacked when they tried to get to me." 

James' skin started to glow and change from a natural human colour to a pale shade of grey. 

"We didn't know, Mr Hart," Lilah began. 

"Ignorance is no excuse! Family histories are not difficult to trace. You and you," James pointed a clawed hand at two guards, "Take them out of my sight. I will deal with them after lunch with my niece." James seemed to shake off the rage as Lilah and Holland were dragged, screaming obscenities at Willow in Lilah's case, away from them. He turned his elderly human features on the witch and the vampire. "You say Lindsey protected you?" 

"Yes sir. Took me into his home knowing he might be risking his job." 

"Tosh! Just earned himself a promotion," James exclaimed as he slapped an arm around Lindsey's shoulders. 

"I mean no disrespect Sir... but I'd much rather be allowed to leave the firm." 

"Leave?" 

"I, uh... I don't like what I do Sir. Setting human-killing demons and humans free... I don't think that makes me a very good person Sir, and your niece certainly doesn't think so. She fights vampires and the like on the Hellmouth you know." 

"The Hellmouth?" James asked. 

"Sunnydale Sir." 

"You're friends with the Slayer?" James turned toward Willow. 

"She's my best friend... although I didn't know that when we first became friends but when one of your childhood friends is turned and then tries to kill you... Well it's kind of in your face." 

"Granted. Well, this is all very interesting. Why don't you bring your vampire up to my office and we'll discuss this some more?" Willow smiled and nodded. "You'd better come too Lindsey. Can't leave my niece's crush standing around wondering what's going on. You'll get nothing done till you know she's out of the building and even then it probably won't be much." 

Willow and Lindsey blushed. 

"Angel!" James seemed to shout and slap the vampire's back. "Angelus, Scourge of Europe right? Bit before my time I'll admit. Sounds interesting. Shame about the soul..." 


	4. Business as Usual

DISCLAIMER: Buffy and her cohorts belong to Warner Bros, Mutant Enemy, Fox etc. I own Uncle James but the rest of the characters belong to the above mentioned. The thin thread of plot, however is mine and I cling to this like a life line. It's Mine! I tell you and I gain no money from it but the immense satisfaction of turning the characters into whatever I see fit.   
I choose to start this story now... 

Part 4 

"So Uncle James is a reasonable guy?" 

"Sure is and he's funny," Willow agreed with Gunn over the Chinese take out she was sharing with her co-workers. 

"And he spotted Willow and Lindsey within seconds," Angel added with a smirk. 

Willow blushed bright red. 

"Are you and Lindsey?" Cordelia asked. 

"Pelvic? No." 

"Interested? Yes," Gunn teased, to be hit in the face by flying rice. 

"Anyway I have lunch again with Uncle James next week. Turns out he didn't know about the Hellmouth nor did he know about what his lesser partners were doing with his and his deceased cousins company. So things are looking up. Lindsey is now a full partner and in charge of clearing out some of the old clientele." 

"Which will be handed to us to hunt," Angel concluded. 

"Cause you know how Kate gets when you mention demons so there's no way we can hand the info to the police," Cordelia shrugged. 

They all nodded. 

"Oh and Wesley, if you're interested, Uncle James seems to think there could be work for you as a researcher. He claims that any man who can, and I quote, 'learn anything from those tight-assed Watchers and still be a useful member of the community deserves all the breaks they can get'." 

Wesley beamed. "I'll have a think about it. Please thank your Uncle James." 

"Sure." 

"So what happened to Lilah and Holland?" Cordelia asked. 

Angel and Willow shrugged. 

"It's probably still going on actually." They turned to see Lindsey leaning casually against the doorframe. 

"You know, I don't wanna know. I've read up on your Uncle James Willow and the half that's a demon... well it's not a nice demon," Cordelia confessed. 

"Mr Hart wanted me to personally deliver this invitation to you Willow. He isn't able to get around very much anymore and it seems I've been taken under his wing." Lindsey bowed as he handed the envelope to Willow. 

"A ball? I... I don't dance!" 

"You're all invited actually," Lindsey commented. 

"I don't dance," Willow fretted as she stared at the fancy invitation. "Well... not the way they'll expect with fancy music and real violins and stuff." 

"Willow... I'll teach you. Don't worry." 

"I don't want to embarrass Uncle James," she said urgently. 

In less than a week Angel had taught Willow and Cordelia all the dances they'd need to get by at what Willow had taken to calling 'Uncle James' shindig'. 

The night of the ball came and Willow was extremely nervous. "Cordy, I feel really... weird in this dress." 

"You look beautiful and your Uncle will be very impressed, so will Lindsey I'm sure." 

Willow blushed and looked at herself in the mirror again. She smoothed the jade green, sheath dress over her hips and thighs again and checked the thin straps were straight on her shoulders. She gently patted her hair again only to have her hands patted away by Cordelia. 

"It will fall out if you don't leave it alone. Are you ready?" 

"No but I guess now's as good a time to go down there as any," she sighed, giving in. 

Cordelia grinned. "You'll do just fine. Come on. Those gorgeous men we work with are all downstairs wearing tuxedos and I wanna see." 

Cordelia preceded Willow down the stairs to great exclamations of her beauty. Willow was too busy trying not to trip or fall in her shoes to notice that the men were staring at her and Cordelia stood watching with a proud smile as Willow joined them. 

"You are beautiful Willow," Wesley breathed. 

Willow blushed and looked at the floor. 

"He's right," Angel agreed. Seeing Willow's discomfit with all the praise he said, "Why don't we go? James' car is waiting." 

"Angel, you have to tell me where you find these beautiful women..." Gunn smiled as they walked out of the lobby toward the waiting limousine, sent by James Hart. 

** 

Lindsey excused himself from his conversation when he saw Wesley enter the room. He was half way across the room when she entered. All he could do was stare. Willow looked around but was distracted by a comment from Angel that made her look at the vampire in mild surprise then laugh. 

"Willow!" James Hart bellowed, a broad smile on his deceptively aged human face. 

"Uncle James," she smiled and moved further into the large ballroom. "You remember Angel? This is Cordelia Chase, Wesley Wyndam-Price, and Charles Gunn." 

"Gunn's just fine Sir," Gunn said as he shook James Hart's hand. 

"It's a fine name young man. A fine name. You all know Lindsey though I must say I've never seen him at such a loss for words. Any ideas little Willow?" 

"None Uncle James." 

"Not a one?" 

"No Sir," Willow smiled though a feint blush was beginning to creep up her face. 

Lindsey smiled at her. "You look beautiful Willow." 

The blush grew darker and beside her Angel chuckled, and Cordelia sighed. 

"Why don't we leave these two to their stargazing? Why don't y'all walk with me? I'll introduce you 'round. It'll be good for your business." 

"I guess you've been busy lately?" Lindsey began. 

"Yes. With all the work your offices have been sending our way... we're very grateful." 

"Not my doing really. You and your uncle negotiated this." 

"I guess." 

"Dance with me?" he asked offering her his arm. 

Willow nodded her consent and took his arm. "Angel taught me to dance you know." 

"I thought he might." Lindsey led them in a waltz around the room. 

Angel sipped his bloodwine and smiled as he watched them. 

"You have handsome employees Angel." 

"Uh... thank you James. But I can't take credit for their genetics." 

James chuckled. "I suppose not. They're handsome and useful. That Cordelia is something." 

"She sure. I'd be lost without her, but that goes for all of them." 

"You're a successful team. Now where has my niece taken my best lawyer to?" 

"I think she led him toward the balcony." 

James nodded. 

"Were you really motivated to leave by what I thought of you?" 

"Willow... I've known somewhere in my mind that what I was doing wasn't good. I wouldn't say it was evil but it certainly wasn't right. I realised - there are people who shouldn't have to face these creatures like we do. You shouldn't have to have seen what you did. Holland shouldn't have approached you." 

"Are you upset because I look young..." 

"No. You fight what I release. What I do in the courtroom shouldn't result in the freedom of those people." 

"And my attractive youth reminded you that you're human and have a conscience?" she smiled. 

Lindsey had the decency to look embarrassed. "No. Realising that this company will, would go to any lengths. Children, young women - whatever it takes and I'm not prepared to be part of that. Fortunately your uncle has decided that taking an interest in his company is a good thing. Your hair is so... you are so beautiful." 

"Enough Lindsey," Willow chuckled. "So, are you still jealous of Angel?" 

"Nah. He didn't get to dance with you." 

Willow giggled. "The night is still young and he is my boss... sort of." 

"Will you be going back to Sunnydale?" 

"I don't know yet. I'm useful here and I like the city. Buffy thinks she needs me but I haven't been needed for a long time now. I've missed Angel, even Cordelia which is odd." 

"You two weren't friends?" 

"I was a nerd. She was a cheerleader. We were sort of comrades in arms for a while, though I'm not sure if we ever really bonded as friends." 

"Oh." 

"I might transfer to UCLA but then I'd have to find a place to live and a job and..." Willow sighed. 

"You already have those Willow, or have you forgotten about Angel Investigations?" 

"I'd feel like I was using Angel." 

"Never happen," the vampire said as he joined them on the balcony. "I know. I'm interrupting but your Uncle is looking for you both to show you off to everyone. Willow. You are welcome to stay in the hotel until whenever you decide to leave. We can always use more hands and minds in the office and we love having you with us because you can actually make coffee, for which we are all grateful." 

"That's probably a good thing you know," she chuckled. 

"Why?" 

"I've accepted a place at UCLA," she admitted sheepishly. "I know I said 'might transfer' to you Lindsey but I only posted the acceptance today and I haven't left UCSunnydale yet so I could still all fall through..." 

"Let's go and tell your uncle you'll be moving to LA. I'm sure he'll insist on announcing the news to everybody." 

** 

Tuesday morning, Willow stumbled down the stairs looking less than immaculate. "Don't wanna hear it Cordy." She moved toward the coffee machine and poured herself a cup. Willow moved through to Angel's office and sat at his computer to sort through her email. 

"'Morning Cordelia. Sorry I didn't bring these by last night." 

"No problem Lindsey we were busy anyway." 

"Vision?" 

"Independent case and an over-worked, under-sexed Police Detective." 

Lindsey nodded. "Is Willow here?" 

"In Angel's office. She just woke up." 

"Thanks for the warning," Lindsey smiled and went through. 

Cordelia beckoned Angel to hurry down the stairs quietly. They stood by the door where neither Willow nor Lindsey would see them. 

"Hey Willow." 

"'Morning Lindsey. You'll excuse the chic sleepy look. Late night patrolling." 

"I think you look cute." 

Willow blushed and looked back at the computer screen. 

Lindsey opened his mouth and closed it twice before he finally asked, "Are you busy on Friday night?" 

"Not at this stage. Does Uncle James need me for something?" 

Lindsey smiled. "No. I was... would you like to go out to dinner with me?" 

Willow fought against the excited giggle she felt rising in her throat and managed to say, "Yes. I would love to." 

"7 o'clock? I'll pick you up." 

"Sounds great Lindsey." 

"Great," he smiled. "I'll, uh, I'll see you then." 

"Ok. Till then." 

Lindsey almost skipped out of the building, not noticing Cordelia and Angel in the outer office looking at a picture in an upside down book. 

"You can come in now you two," Willow called. 

"So... a date?" Cordelia smiled. 

Willow nodded, "And no I don't know what I'm wearing yet but I was thinking maybe jeans and a sweater." 

Cordelia looked horrified until she realised she was being teased. She scowled at Willow, "Just for that I'm going to help you choose what you'll wear and how you'll do your hair!" 

"Good cause I have absolutely no idea beyond thinking clothes are a good place to start," Willow smiled. 

Cordelia poked out his tongue. 

"Lunch with James today Willow?" Angel asked. 

"Yeah, at 1 as usual. Anything you want me to take with me?" 

"Those two envelopes there if you don't mind," he said pointing to the large envelopes beside his computer. 

"Sure thing boss man. I'm going to get some study done then I'll go to lunch and be back before you know it," Willow smiled and stood up. 

** 

Willow bounced out of the top floor office. "I'll see you next week Uncle James. Same time?" 

"Certainly little Willow!" He waved to her from the middle of the floor's lobby. Lindsey came to stand beside him. "Go after her Lindsey and you treat her right or I'll find out and it won't just be the Slayer and the vampire you'll have to worry about." 

"No sir, there's the two ex-watchers, the ex-cheerleader, the vampires grand-childe, an ex vengeance demon, a childhood friend and a couple of ex Initiative members, as well as the Slayer, the vampire and you Sir." 

James chuckled as Lindsey caught up with Willow at the elevators. 

-Fin... 


End file.
